


A Glimpse of You

by zayden



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Unintentional Public Nudity, loki’s magic had something to do with all this
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 老文存档，已完结





	A Glimpse of You

他们都挺庆幸这事儿第一次发生的时候是在复仇者大厦的餐厅，而不是在哪个硝烟纷飞的战场上，因为认真的来说，这一幕非常、 ** **非常的**** 令人分心，更不要提这类情况事后绝对无法避免疯狂的媒体攻击。

 

“所以。”Clint说，语气相当平板，“我们当中出了个叛徒。”

 

他胸口有团咖啡印，归功于Tony，但他只是扯了扯衣服就让这事儿过了。

 

“我们都同意了制服或者日常便服可以适当的统一，以表达我们的团队精神。”他义正言辞的说，并伴随着暗示性的肢体动作，“任何人有反对意见的话，他们都应该用语言表达。”

 

他接着用‘鹰眼侠不赞同’的眼神环视了一圈四周，这拙劣的演技让Tony差点窒息。他正在猛烈的咳嗽，就好像可以把整个肺完整的吐出来的那种猛，没人试图去拍拍他的背或者给他倒杯水，但他也不是真的需要。Tony在开头十秒的震惊之后就开始笑的浑身发颤，现在几乎是坐在了地上。他抬起一只还在颤抖的手，Clint给了他一个击掌。

 

Bruce在擦眼镜，忍住笑，同时避免看除了自己的大腿以外的任何地方；Thor目前不在地球，阿斯加德有事找他；Natasha只是看起来非常的疲惫，她甚至没有反驳Clint刻意模仿劣质电影的语气或者他可怕的幽默感；而Steve——

 

Steve正裸着。

 

不。说真的。他 ** **裸着**** 。

 

那是在踏入餐厅的五分钟之后突然发生的。说实话，没人察觉这事儿是怎么变成这样，就好像一开始他们还在温馨的吃早餐，谈论任务和天气，然后就有人凭空脱光了美国队长的衣服。

 

这 _ _不可思议。__

 

“队长，如果你不喜欢你的衣服，你可以买些别的。”Clint责备地说，“而不是用这种方式来抗议。”

 

“我没有——”Steve试图说话，但随即意识到这会让在场的人把注意力投到他身上，“——在抗议。”他嘶声说完，然后又退后了一步，努力把自己藏在桌子和椅子的后面，因为这个情况而涨红了脸。他看起来介于搞不清楚发生了什么和非常恼火和羞愧之间。

 

“有什么事发生了，这不是我自愿的。”他补充了一句，双手消失在桌子下面，去遮住某些关键的部位。“我们可能遭到了入侵。”他用最美国队长的声音说，试图做到裸着而且严肃。

 

Tony已经彻底躺在了地上，Bruce在冲他摇头，Natasha这才想起来给Clint的后脑勺来了一下。

 

“对，有超级反派入侵了大厦，”Clint点点头，这次甚至没顾上Natasha的阻止，他这回看起来是下定决心要讲完这句话，“——就为了让你裸着。”

 

他说完了，然后高举起双手。Steve看起来羞愧又疑惑，Bruce开始变绿，Tony已经躺在地上开始编辑推特然后又删掉。Natasha作为在场唯一的女士，冷静又优雅，就像每一个拯救世界和美国队长的道德承受底线的英雄一样，拿出手机给他拍了张照。

 

Steve看起来就像被红骷髅揍了五拳在脸上而且没法躲开一样的不可置信。

 

“Fury会想知道这是怎么回事的。”Natasha耸耸肩，权当做解释。

 

*

 

事实证明，Fury一点也不想知道这是怎么回事。

 

这大概是Natasha做过唯一的错误判断，但在这个情况下没人敢质疑她。在歇斯底里的大笑和非常艰难的忍耐之后，所有人离开了餐厅给Steve留一点空间和一条裤子，之后回到会议室开始认真的讨论这到底是怎么回事。尽他们可能的认真。

 

“我们没有探测到任何威胁，”Bruce是最早恢复过来的那个，他对着屏幕皱眉，“但是这种情况肯定和魔法挂钩。”

 

“Jarvis确认最近的几天里大厦没有遭到过入侵。”Tony在椅子上转了一圈，手指快速的在键盘上弹动，“没法判断是否有魔法的残留痕迹。”

 

“而且神盾恐怕对此也没法提供更多信息。”Natasha补充。“有可能是Loki，介于我们几天前和他打过一架，而他是最有可能的魔法来源。但这只是猜测，我们不能放松警惕。”

 

“没有威胁，复仇者没法出动。”Clint耸肩，“无论这是谁干的，他做了最过分的事就是挑战四十年代老绅士的道德底线。”

 

Tony立刻不高兴的嘿了一声，“你抢了我的台词。”Clint朝他翻了个白眼，“你笑的快窒息了不能怪我。”

 

“涉及到魔法的话，我们需要Thor的帮忙。”Steve点点头表示理解，完全无视另外两个人的对话，防卫性的双臂环胸。他终于重新穿上了衣服，脸上也没那么多充血的红色了，显然依然困惑又恼火，但是也同样想不通为什么。

 

“已经联系他了。”Tony重现面对屏幕，“但是在大个子回来之前，我们恐怕无计可施。线索太少了。”他回头看了Steve一眼，在憋着笑的同时保持自己语气绝对的诚恳，“抱歉，队长。”

 

Steve摇摇头，叹了口气。“没关系，钢铁侠，也不像是这真的有损伤。”这是实话，没有实际损伤，没有魔法（假设那就是魔法的话）来源，没有复仇者出动，无论情况有多烦人。

 

Clint露齿一笑，“这可说不定。那是美国队长的躶体，如果出现在电视屏上的话，大半个美国都会因为看到那一幕而心脏骤停。”

 

Natasha冲他翻了个白眼，Bruce只是摇头，Tony配合的上下打量了一遍Steve，露出一个坏笑。

 

这是个调侃没错，但是出乎意料的是下一秒，Steve又裸着了。

 

说真的。

 

美国队长的衣服又凭空消失了，而他看起来就和第一次一样困惑。

 

在十秒钟的死寂之后，Tony，这次没有笑的倒在地上几乎窒息，只是把眉毛皱在了一起，成为第一个发言的。

 

“所以，”在他说话的时候Steve正努力把自己躲在屏幕和会议桌后面，他被对方猛的拉开椅子时手臂和胸膛拉伸的肌肉晃得顿了顿，但立刻找到了原来要说的那句话，“我刚才拼命让Jarvis调出餐厅的监控记录完全是用不着的，是不是？”

 

Clint用大声咳嗽来掩饰笑声，Natasha礼貌的开始观察自己的指甲，但是翘起了嘴角，Bruce再次开始擦他的眼镜，Steve让那把椅子在自己的手里变了形。

 

*

 

他们最终决定Steve近期不用接基础任务。这说的好像世界和平和美国队长的躶体之间的重要性彻底反了似的，但大部分理智的人也会赞同让一个超级英雄在全世界面前忽然躶体也不是件好事。

 

“只是基础任务，”Tony在会议结束所有人都离开之后是这么安慰Steve的，“如果有大事件的话，我们绝对会喊你的，队长，管你裸没裸着。相信我。”

 

“谢谢你，Tony，这很令人安心。”Steve干巴巴的回答。他再次穿上了衣服，但是看起来一点也不自在，显然在担心自己会什么时候忽然就又裸了。

 

“我应该的，”Tony拍了拍他的肩膀，用不必要的快活语气，“而且说句实在话，”他用自己最严肃的表情看着正在努力享受每一秒自己还有衣服穿的美国队长，“你穿没穿衣服都一样权威。”他意有所指的说。

 

Steve翻了翻眼睛，看起来像是要回答什么，但是在那之前——

 

嗯。

****又**** 裸了。

 

Tony张大了嘴，目瞪口呆。他的手掌碰到的不再是柔软的布料，而是非常光滑非常赤裸的皮肤，一如他所想的那样——噢， ** **噢**** 。这可不是个好主意。

 

他们此刻的距离没有很近，但是对于其中一人忽然裸了的这个情况而言，近的过头。Tony的手像是被点着了似的要从对方的肩膀上收回来，但是Steve在那之前猛地抓住了他。他惊讶的抬头，并且竭尽所能让自己的目光只留在对方的脸上。

Steve看起来恼火极了，尽管耳朵依然呈现出了可爱的红色。

 

“我需要你帮我个忙。”他咬牙切齿的说，看起来已经不在乎自己正全裸着抓着他最好朋友的手腕，“我需要你帮我记录推断在什么情况，或者什么时间限制下我会——”他深吸一口气，积蓄了一下去，“——裸着。”他努力地样子让Tony想要戏剧性的缓慢鼓掌。

 

“我要亲手抓住做了这个的人。”Steve简单地说，没有进行任何扩展，但是他脸上的那个表情让Tony开始为那个要付出代价的人感到发自内心的同情，无论他会是谁。

 

“老天。”Tony憋了好一会儿才发出感慨，同时确保自己把眼神留在Steve脸上而不是别的地方了，无论他有多想，见鬼。

 

“你是真的很不喜欢裸着，是吧？”他诚恳的说。

 

Steve没回答，他的脸变得通红，然后猛地松开Tony的手腕，转而去捂住了自己的关键部位。他转身就走，甚至没问谁要一件衣服。

 

Tony发誓他没在背后盯着美国队长走路时候的屁股。

 

神佑美利坚，还是 ** **光裸着的**** 屁股。

 

*

 

这事儿在之后的两天内又发生了四次。

 

Thor还没从阿斯加德回来，于是Tony让Jarvis多订购了20套便装，就单纯只是以防万一。

 

*

 

“触发条件！”这是Tony在Steve走进餐厅后说的第一句话。他的头发乱糟糟的，眼底下泛着青色。

 

Steve点点头表示听见了。现在是早上七点，一个通常Tony绝对不会出现的时间，所以这说明他很有可能又通宵研究了，Steve对自己叹了口气。

 

“你有什么想法？”Tony问，但显然不是在要求一个回复，因为他紧接着说了下去，“显然，你会裸体是因为发生了什么，某人做了某样特定的事才打开了开关，通常这个人会是你自己，毕竟你才是受到不能穿衣服诅咒的人。”他一口气说完了，然后用不必要的兴奋的表情看向Steve。

 

“所以，你有什么想法？”他最后又说了一遍这个问题，似乎完全没意识到自己再重复。那让他看起来头昏脑涨三天没睡过似的，以至于他其实不太清楚自己到底在说什么。

 

Steve又叹了口气，因为他知道Tony很有可能真的三天没睡过了。总的来说，复仇者们都对这事儿抱有相当乐观的态度（更像是觉得这事儿太好笑了以致于完全没法认真的对待），但是Tony是真的在试图提供帮助，虽然那也没阻止他在之后几次依然笑的满脸通红摔倒在地。

 

“你多久没休息过？”于是Steve放下手里的杯子和蛋，朝他快步走过去。

 

Tony翻了翻眼睛，冲他摆摆手，意思是他们都知道那根本不是个问题。

 

“我们对比了前几次的数据，没有任何与时间相关的条件，所以，你的躶体没有时间规律。”他哼了一声，看起来像是被自己逗乐了，接着又皱起了眉，“对你来说可能不是个好消息，抱歉，队长。”

 

他紧接着又开始飞快的摆弄手里的投影键盘，“但是我们开始考虑人为因素了，我认为这就像捕兽夹，你要踩上去才会被钳住，你的情况很可能是有非时间性的触发条件，我和Bruce在试图搞清楚那具体会是什么。”

 

Steve点点头表示自己听懂了，但接着又摇了摇头，“我问的不是这个，”他再次叹了口气，语气严肃，“去休息一会儿，Tony。这事真的没有那么紧急。”

 

“但是——”他有些茫然的摇晃着的键盘，但是Steve直接把那个从它手里拿开，然后揉成一团扔到了后面，态度非常的坚决，并且开始推着他的后背把他往卧室的方向赶。

 

“我以为你不希望一直裸着。”Tony干巴巴的说，他本来想抗议的，但是Steve的手一直按在他的后背上，而他穿着背心，所以手掌和手指的一部分都接触到了皮肤。他的手很热，Tony想着，忽然觉得自己确实有些累了。

 

“没错，”Steve有些好笑的回答，他在门口停住，犹豫了一下，最后只是把Tony往房里温和的推了进去，他没进去。“但如某个人所说，我穿没穿衣服都一样权威。”

 

Tony转过来，冲他挑起一根眉毛，因为背后温度的消失而更加疲倦，但是他大大的咧开了嘴。“噢，是谁教坏了我们的好队长啊？”

 

Steve摇摇头，“我正看着他呢。”接着他放柔了声音，“去睡一会儿，Tony。”

 

“好吧，”Tony摆摆手，漫不经心的回话，掉头往床的方向走去，“别在我睡着的时候裸了。”

 

“我尽力。”Steve翻了翻眼睛，替他阖上门。

 

事实证明，他确实没有在Tony睡着的时候又裸了。

 

*

 

但他在Tony醒来后立刻就裸了一次。

就在他们俩讨论所有的数据和可能性的时候。

然后Steve转身就逃。

__

__有趣。_ _

 

*

这一整个‘美国队长有可能或没有可能正穿着衣服’的事儿发展到第五天的时候，复仇者之间打了个赌。

 

更准确来说，其实就是Tony和Clint真的、真的太享受这个过程了。而其他人（除了Steve）都表示愿意合理的进行配合。说真的，不是每天他们都能碰到不用杀人魔法而只是脱衣魔法的场合。

 

“十美元赌触发条件是每次队长要吃鸡蛋，他就会裸。”Clint非常邪恶的眨了眨眼，“你知道的，蛋嘛。”

 

“十美元赌你是错的。”Tony唱歌似的说，“有几次他根本就不在餐厅里。”

 

“那也可能是他想要吃鸡蛋了。”Clint眯起眼睛，显然非常中意他有关鸡蛋的理论。

 

Natasha翻了翻眼睛，“你忘了有一次是队长在训练室里，他忙着把沙袋揍进墙里。他不可能想着鸡蛋。”

 

“老天，”Clint嘀咕了一声，“没人能忘了那次。看在上帝的份上，那天会摇的可 _ _不只是__ 沙袋。”

 

Tony看起来像是被自己的口水呛住了，他咳嗽起来，脸变得通红。

“我们也该考虑外界条件的影响，”Bruce努力地试图把这一整个对话拉回它原有的道德水平线上，“我觉得有可能是语言条件。或许是某个词，队长自己或者是周围的人说出来就会触发。”

 

Tony摇了摇头，终于恢复了过来，他漫不经心的拖出投影键盘，“我觉得不是，我对比了录像，在几次事件发生时的对话场景里重复的词不少，同样在我们的日常应用里也频率很高，但是在那些情况下没有触发事件。”他耸了耸肩，然后忽然邪恶的一笑，“十美元赌是每次好队长脑子里想到色情的东西就会触发条件。”

 

Clint惊恐的捂住自己的胸口，“你！你怎么敢！”他夸张的指向Tony，“那可是我们的道德标杆！”

 

“二十美元。”Tony再次唱歌似的说，对Clint得意洋洋的一笑。

 

“你没法证明这个。”Natasha挑起一根眉毛。

 

“噢，说不定我就可以呢？”Tony回以一个同样的表情。

 

“你打算直接去问队长？”Bruce摇摇头，但是咧开了嘴，“老天，Thor晚上就会回来了，你没必要这么做。”

 

“为什么不？”Tony笑嘻嘻的，“我们的道德标杆好队长说了，要亲手抓到做这个的人。那当然是越快越好，他会全力配合的。”

 

Natasha看了他一会儿，最终一耸肩。“好吧，我跟。”Bruce思考了几秒钟后举起手，“我也是。”他的表情非常坦然，没人能真的不不好奇。

 

Clint危险的眯起眼睛环视一圈，然后双臂环胸，瞪着Tony。“三十，但是我要求在场，没人会想错过那一幕的。”

 

“成交，至于后一个要求，没门。”Tony一口答应，然后从沙发上跳了起来。“我得让队长放松警惕，一群兴致高昂的复仇者围着他可不行。”

 

他摆摆手，然后轻快的走向电梯，看起来信心满满，“放心，Jarvis会负责录下一切。”

 

*

 

Tony探头进Steve的房间的第一句话就是，“嘿，我们都觉得你在想色情的东西的时候你就会裸。是还是不是？”

 

Steve抬头看了看天顶，然后把手里的画本放了下来。他捏着鼻梁，叹了口气，“你也好，Tony。”

 

“来嘛，告诉我们你真实的想法。绝对不会批评你。”Tony把这当做邀请，于是直接走进了房间，“现代人都知道四十年代也有色情这个概念，这已经不再是传说了，你没必要继续保密。”

 

Steve被逗乐了似的摇摇头，“那我猜我已经浪费了好一段时间了，假装和保密真的很累。”

 

“啊，一个笑话。真棒，你。”Tony快活的锤了一拳他的肩膀。“但是说真的，我们觉得这是个可能，所以也要你诚实回答。”

 

“呃，我，嗯。”Steve看起来像是吃了一惊，但是立刻皱起眉，似乎是在努力地回忆，唯一暴露的是他的耳朵开始泛红。Tony发现自己在这几天里已经摸清了规律了。耳朵总是先红的。

 

“我不觉得有？我不认为是这样。”Steve最终说，似乎挺确定的。

 

“不是我问的问题，”但是Tony没打算就这么放过他，他眯起眼睛，“我问的是你有没有在事发期间想色情的东西。”

 

Steve无奈的看着他，“Tony。”但是耳朵暴露了一切。哈。

 

“别Tony我，你知道你在撒谎，士兵。”Tony唱歌似的说。

 

Steve现在看起来是真的浑身不自在了，他换了一只脚作为重心，但最终还是回答了，“好吧，事发之后？有。但是之前？没。”他的回复干脆利落，以至于Tony怀疑的挑起了一根眉毛。“童子军名义保证。”Steve举起一只手。

 

“有趣。”Tony点点头，表示他信了，但是接着又露齿一笑，“所以，在公共场合躶体会让美国队长想色情的东西，嗯？”

 

Steve货真价实的翻了翻眼睛，但是耳朵上的红色一路爬到了脸上。“不是这样，Tony。”

 

“那是为什么？说真的，我们讨论过这个，队长，现代社会的性观念相对来说挺开放的，谁都可以有点小性癖，这不是问题。没人会指责你，你可以大声说出来。”Tony一边说一边开始高速思考，虽说这其实是个赌约，但也算排除了一个条件，还有什么别的可能？“公共场所？因为有人旁观？”

 

“我真的觉得现在不是讨论这个的好时机。”Steve叹了口气回答。

 

“那什么时候才能是？说真的，队长，非得等你再躶一次吗？”Tony漫不经心的摆摆手，他开始快速排算环境因素影响的可能，和别人说话能让他想的更快，“我以为你是认真的想要摆脱那个不停躶体的诅咒。”

 

“好吧，”Steve研究了他一会儿，最终深吸了一口气，然后平稳的说，“因为你，Tony。”

 

“呃。”Tony顿住了，他抬起头，“什么？”他没在认真听，他刚才问了什么问题？

 

“我说，因为你。”Steve又重复了一遍，看起来有些紧张，他立刻往前迈了一步，但很快就控制住了自己。

 

“等等，”Tony张大了嘴，终于开始理解这段对话的意思，他目瞪口呆，“是因为我在场？”

 

他看着Steve面对他站着，表情紧张但是绝对的诚恳。

老天啊，他是认真的？这就是为什么Steve会在意识到只有他们两个人，还有那次抓着他的手腕的时候转身就逃——因为Tony会让他——让他想色情的东西。

__嗯？两个人？_ _

Tony皱起眉。但与此同时他克制不住的再次看向Steve，仔细的看他，从上到下的那种。

 

“对。但这是因为——”Steve还想继续说什么。但是忽然间，他又——

嗯。

裸了。

 

然后Steve的表情又变了，他看起来有些疑惑但是更多是焦虑，耳朵上的红色也跟着回来了，但是这次他没逃，而Tony在快速思考自己该对此作何评价。

 

然后——

 

Thor撞了进来，毁了半个墙，并且高喊着“吾友！吾听闻你中了魔法——”与此同时还挥舞着锤子。

 

接着他看见了房间里的情况，大吃一惊，“钢铁之子！为何你——”然后他又看见了Steve，于是露出了个恍然大悟的表情。“啊！吾明白了。万分抱歉打断了你们。”说完他就和出现的时候一样快的消失了。

 

留下Steve捂住关键位置并且快速向后退，而Tony满脸通红。

__

__好极了。_ _

 

*

 

他们没能赶在Thor把这事儿说给楼下的另外几个人之前解释清楚情况，以至于所有人都对着他们用怀疑的眼神看了很久。好在之后他们终于都能冷静下来，然后重新回到了会议室，并且没人还在脸红。（Tony，出乎意料是难以停止的那个。）

 

“吾已询问过，那确实是吾弟的手笔。”Thor隆隆的说，表情郑重，“为此吾郑重的向各位道歉，那实在是非常危险之举，他意图控制双目能及之处的事物，好在没有成功，此等魔法会在一周时间内自己消失。”

 

Steve看起来像是松了口气，但并没有松开眉头，“这不是你的责任，Thor，很高兴你又和我们站在了一起。”

 

“等等，Loki如果是想眼睛玩心灵控制之类的玩意儿的话，为什么他要不停的脱队长的衣服？”Clint举起手，看起来像是整个糊涂了。

 

“如果这个魔法像听上去那样危险的话，这确实说不通。”Bruce同样皱着眉。Natasha看起来若有所思。

 

“这也是吾所不解之处，因为吾弟表示这个计谋之所以未能得逞，是因为钢铁之子拦下了这个魔法。”Thor点点头，非常严肃的说。

 

“什么？”Tony在所有人都看向他的时候终于抬起了头，表情非常茫然。

 

“这么说的话，是你中了那个咒语，铁罐，”Clint看起来也很茫然，接着他似乎想到了什么，然后瞪大了眼睛。“等等，这说明你在这周有了用眼睛控制事物的能力，”他指着Tony，“而你唯一拿它来干的事就是脱光队长的衣服？”

 

“呃，”Tony的表情又维持在了茫然上，但几秒后就变了，他看向Steve，似乎目瞪口呆，“ ** **什么？**** ”

 

“老天啊，就，”Clint崩溃似的高举起双手，“开个房去！”

 

Natasha给了他一个肘击，Thor变得很疑惑，就连Bruce都开始笑了，而Steve只是若有所思。

 

Tony和Steve对视了几秒钟，他的脸依然通红，表情非常震惊。他的脑子开始高速旋转，考虑这近一周以来的所有情况，然后——

 

然后Steve又裸了。

 

Tony转身就逃。

 

Natasha摇着头，看着Steve手忙脚乱再次开始努力遮住自己，叹了口气，神奇的掏出了一件衣服和裤子抛了过去，“你说了要亲手抓住做了这个的人，去兑现承诺，队长。”

 

“谢谢你，Natasha，我会的。”Steve回答，尽他所能的在裸着的同时又无比严肃。

 

*

 

Steve是在工作间抓到肇事者的。

 

他走到那儿的时候Tony正在看前几天他们对决Loki时的录像，镜头一闪而过，那时候他们都挺分散的，所以完全没有人注意到后来Loki的一道绿光击中了钢铁侠的后背。

 

那场景让Steve绷紧了身体，而Tony在房间里嘀咕了一声，“操我的。”然后他关掉视频，回头的时候看见美国队长眉头紧皱的站在那儿。他立刻又转过了头。

 

“准确来说，我等会儿就打算上去的，”Tony不满意的说，他转身去折腾新实验，但也有可能就是在单纯的拒绝直视Steve，“我没逃跑，钢铁侠从没逃跑过。”

 

Steve翻了翻眼睛，但是没有反驳，他看着Tony忙碌的背影，最终放轻步子走了过去，“我们还没结束之前的对话，Tony。”他安静的说。

 

Tony依然没抬头，“如果你是在要求我道歉的话，好吧，没问题，但就为我自己辩解一句，我根本不知道Loki施了什么见鬼的魔法在我身上——”

 

“不是这个对话。”Steve直接打断他，从后面缓慢的靠近，直到他只要伸手就可以碰到对方的后背，“你知道我在说什么。”

 

“呃，我真的不——”

 

“别撒谎，士兵，你知道你在撒谎。”Steve故意模仿着Tony的语气，与此同时他抓着对方的手臂，动作温和的把他转了过来。

 

“混球，你抢了我的专利。”Tony嘀咕了一句，但是没挣开，他盯着Steve背后的一个点，但就是拒绝看向他。“就连做个混球也是我的专利。”

 

“我有权做我想做的事。”Steve轻笑起来，然后他松开Tony的手臂，略微抬起了他的下巴，“看着我。”

 

“我以为你不喜欢躶体。”Tony干巴巴地说，但是仍然没有抗拒对方的动作。他终于看向Steve，然后几乎要为他脸上的坦诚而感到惊叹。

 

Steve没有理会那个调侃，他盯着Tony的脸看了好一会儿，就像是在找什么东西，“你知道，其实这个月我一直在思考要如何向你坦白。”

 

“坦白什么？”Tony立刻问，但是直觉已经知道他的回答了。他感到自己的心脏狂跳起来。

 

Steve用一种喜爱又恼火的表情看着他，“Tony。”

 

“好吧，”他耸耸肩，终于放松了一些，“美国队长裸着的时候看到钢铁侠会想到色情的东西。我懂了。”

 

“我一直在考虑如何约你出去。”Steve翻了翻眼睛，终于说了，语气有些懊恼，“但有时候那感觉比拯救地球还难。”

 

“抱歉啊，我超级难搞。”Tony木然的回答，“但我这边可是纠结了三个月，所以说话前先检讨一下自己，队长。”

 

“我不是那个意思，Tony。”Steve先是摇摇头，语气很温和，接着又挑起一根眉毛。

 

“是啊，没错，”Tony胡乱的摆摆手，看起来非常的自暴自弃，“别假装你很惊讶似的。我中了能用眼神毁灭世界的魔法，而我唯一干的事是疯狂脱你的衣服。线索都在那儿了，自己去找。”他再次断开了眼神交汇，并且想要往后退。

 

“嘿，那不是你的问题，我没有生气。”Steve立刻扶住了Tony的手臂，低头去找他的视线，直到他们再次面对面，“不知者无罪，Tony，而且你干的唯一的事只是多看了我几眼。”

 

他接着微笑，语气温柔，像是在分享一个秘密，“我喜欢你看着我。”

 

Tony张了张嘴，几乎不知道怎么说话，Steve只是这么看着他，最终他有点颤抖地说，“好吧，那好消息：我一直看着你呢。”

 

“是的，好消息。”Steve喃喃着，依然在微笑，他们之间的距离如此之近，只要他低头或者Tony抬头就可以消除了，“你现在在看哪儿？”他问，声音又低又沉。

 

Tony为这句话挑起一根眉毛，他略微抬高了下巴，眼神在对方的嘴唇和眼睛之间反复跳动，“你希望我看哪儿？”他用同样的语气回答。

 

“任何你想看的地方。”Steve回答，他的手顺着Tony的手臂滑到他的后背，然后又是腰。他的手掌一如既往的温暖。Tony控制不住的向前靠近这个触碰，与此同时叹息出声。

 

“既然你要求了——”他懒洋洋的微笑，拉长了语调，并将两只手放在对方的腰侧，他凝视着Steve的脸，幻想着他掌下不再是布料而是光裸的躯体，滚烫，光滑的肌肉和完美的皮肤——嗯。

 

Steve没躶。

 

Tony皱起眉，而Steve看起来也在因为自己 _ _没有__ 没穿衣服而不高兴。好吧，凡事都有第一次。

 

“等等，现在是不是已经一周了？”Tony忽然恍然大悟，并且为此感到非常的懊悔。“见鬼，说到掌控时机啊。”他看着对方依然被T恤包裹着的腹部，回想着之前几次他所看到的腹肌和曲线，他真的、真的非常想再看到一遍，最好就是现在。

 

Steve只持续了那个遗憾的表情几秒钟，但接着他就低下头，微笑着用鼻尖蹭过Tony的，“你知道，除了眼神，你还有一双非常灵巧的手。”

 

Tony看向他，张大嘴，脑子里一片混乱，他的脸开始升温。

 

最终他吞了一口口水，“你说下流话的感觉就像圣诞节和感恩节未婚先孕生了个孩子。”他的声音在打颤，但是语气非常肯定，与此同时双手相当顽固的留在了Steve身上，并且开始快速的往胸口的位置爬。

 

Steve的耳尖变得通红，他为此大笑出声，但很快就被用力拉了下去，然后彻底堵住了嘴。

 

 

 

Fin

 

 


End file.
